


My Bee, Your Bee

by Eli2003



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Child Neglect, Dad Jschlatt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tubbo, Learning Disabilities, Orphans, Secrets, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli2003/pseuds/Eli2003
Summary: Schlatt was not well liked within L'Manberg, and that's how he liked it. A man of mystery they say, but what happens when one boy disrupts his whole life?Tubbo, is a 7 year old boy with a dark past and stunted development, living in his own mind. Nobody to trust, out in the open.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 350
Collections: Representation for Disabilities etc in mcyt fics





	1. Introduction

Hey! Sorry this isn't a first chapter... But this is a short intro. This is a work of complete fiction using characters roleplayed in the Dream SMP. This does in no way reflect the lives of the people involved and I mean no disrespect. This is not a shipping fic and there will be no developing romantic relationships in the story. Hopefully I'm able to portray this storyline well, and if anyone would like to suggest events that may fit into the story sine I'll be writing as I post feel free! Any requests for me to cross post I will likely comply, but here is okay for now! Thank you :)

-WLYM


	2. Tubbo, Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's background. His bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the bookmarks and kudos already! I am excited to see where my mind takes me with this one, if there are any inaccuracies or things you want me to change don't be shy :) I wont take any offence and I'd love to hear from the people who read :D
> 
> -WLYM your resident cheese lord >:)
> 
> Trigger Warning / Content Warning - Verbal/Emotional abuse of a child.

It isn't exactly a pretty story, Toby's upbringing that is. Well... 'upbringing' is an overstatement, in this case. Toby was the son of a young girl you see, a mum of only 14 who was unfortunate enough in her case to fall pregnant in her rough stages of life. That was all you really need to know about Toby's parents, except that his dad was also some young kid just trying to get by. Elaine, the mother, never thought it necessary to tell the father about the pregnancy but 8 months later after a lot of deception toby was born.

Elaine, then 15, birthed toby at home with her single mother without informing anyone else of this fact. 

This worked out well, for a few years that is. Toby, the little premature born child, was a neglected boy. Without any legal confirmation of his birth or any stable authority, with a less than happy home life with his mum and nana, he was left behind in development. This was clear at the age of 5 when he struggled to form coherent letters on a sheet of a4 whilst his classmates were working on basic math. Not to mention his speech development.

"Toby, are you listening to me? Look, here see what I wrote?" His reception teaching assistant said in an exhausted manner. "Huh? What'd you wroted?" He attempted a reply, and that's how this went on. With his slow development academically and lack of nurture at home, Toby was left. Left, being an eventual 7 year old child, stuck in his own mind. 

\--

"Kid! Get in here!" Elaine shouted from the living room. 

Toby, stunned, quickly rose and walked quickly towards his mother. 

"What's this? This mess? You're not a baby anymore this is not my job to clean up your mess" She spat out harshly. 

"Uhh, s'rry mum, I did tidied but I forgot to wash m' bowl" He slurred in his childish dialect. Eyes darting around the room in shame, how could he ask this of his own mum? How could he leave his own mess all over their shared house?

"You better get it cleaned! Honestly, could you be more useless?" She spoke at him, but really speaking to herself. She stormed away. 

Toby hurriedly moved to fix his supposed mistakes with his small hands shaking in both fear and utter shame. 

There was a knock at the door that rung around the whole house. A firm hand, with 3 loud bangs Toby quickly turned to face the door and look between the entrance and the diretion which his mother stormed away to. "Toby get the fucking door already." Elaine projected.

This caused him to hurry in the direction of the knocking, and he tentatively opened the door to a man of around 6"2 with a stocky build and strong beard. 

"Um, 'ello?" Toby questioned, refusing to look the man in the eye whilst shuffling his feet anxiously. "Yeah, where is she? Elaine? She said to come here, I've not got all day kid." He said sternly. "I'm Tubbo... To-" The man moved to the side and brushed past him "Yeah yeah alright". At that Toby sighed. 

\--

Despite this, Toby was an optimistic boy. His creative side flourishing where his academic side fell short. In the confides of his small room the world was his oyster. His collection of items were quite limited but all had significant meaning to the boy. Having not had affectionate or caring parents he was provided with very little items; a few shirts, a pair of shorts, his tatted school uniform, and a pair of second (or third) hand shoes from the lost and found box at his school. 

Oh- also his bee. a small eraser that he had won one day in his school fair. It was of a cheap quality, light blue with a printed picture of a bee on the face, with a small chain attached on the top. This was his bee, his hope. The bee was his friend. His only friend, as he was a kid that struggled in social situations. 

"Bee, look! Bee... We gots the biggest cake! All for you, Bir'day bee!" Tubbo squealed excitedly. The bee buzzed in his hand as it responded, all in his mind of course. "I know! Is so cool! No, mummy nev'r gots me a big one but it's ok... This ones spec'ial" He beamed innocently, blissfully unaware of the true sadness of his statement.

The bee never buzzed back. His smile fell. 

He got up and walked towards the imaginary cake, an old shirt balled up to form a hill like structure. Tubbo grabbed his imaginary knife and cut the imaginary cake. "I lov' it bee" He smiled in imaginary joy. 

\--

Author's Note-   
The learning delay that Tubbo expresses in this chapter is a cause of abuse and neglect. It is very real and it happens to a lot of kids. This is in no way related to Tubbo's real life (The fat that he has dyslexia) and I'm not trying to assume anything by this... It is a work of fiction :)

-WLYM king of being allergic to bees


	3. Return, or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets a note, not convenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWRITE V3 CAUSE I HATE LIFE :D 1st was a copy and paste issue and second my laptop just straight DEADED. I lost over 1k words- I cri...
> 
> Warnings are the same but check tags just in case.

It was a normal Wednesday, a school day, and Tubbo was sat cross legged on his bed, fully dressed. 

It must be past 8 by now, he had been sat up and ready for over an hour now since had decided to get up early and prevent any repercussions, and give his Mum less reasons to shout at him. In his hand, he held his Bee tightly in his left hand for comfort whilst staring warily at his bedroom door.

"'s been uh while has i' Bee?" Tubbo says in a curious tone. He tilted his head. Usually his mum was all too eager to yell at Toby for being too 'lazy' and to 'get his ass out of bed' followed by some sort of threat, but today was different. Today, nobody came to wake him. All of his effort was fruitless. 

Dejectedly, Tubbo stood and strutted toward his door, with the intention of looking for anyone. The house was deathly silent, the usual white noise of the breakfast show was absent. He opened the door, which was a slight struggle with his tiny build, being the height and weight of a around 4 rather than 7. 

He wandered down the silent corridors, searching for life and reached the kitchen, which lay empty. No smell of freshly brewed coffee, and no sign of his mum. "Hmm..." Tubbo pondered. He went into the living room next, and to no surprise, nobody was there. Well, except a slip of paper which lay on the table. Clearly a scrap piece of paper as there was an unrelated list of groceries on the other side of the paper. 

He picked up the paper, clearly a note. It must be for him- probably his mum... It wasn't obscure for his mum to leave him a note to tell him if she was going out for a while- Really an ineffective method of communication considering Tubbo's reading abilities.

He looked at the scrawl of writing on the paper, attempting to make out words from the mess of ink. "Tob- Oh! tha's me! Toby... Gon-ee Oh-oo-t" He frowned. There was no chance he would be able to make out any of this. The false hope of being able to read his own name on the note had him even more disappointed. Tubbo scrunched up the note into a rough fold and put it into his pocket. 

Standing still for a while, Tubbo considered what to do. He could wait for her- and then she would take him to school herself... Or he could set off himself. He decided on the latter, since she must be gone for a while as she left a note. She didn't care to leave notes for trivial absences, that was something he knew. 

\--

Whilst on the walk to school, Tubbo felt the bite of the cold wind on his whole body. He didn't have much winter clothing really, his mother not caring enough to buy him multiple outfits that weren't completely necessary. He clenched his fists and carried on. He wasn't a baby, he could handle a bit of wind as his mum would say. 

Getting bored of looking at just the path, he pulled his bee out of his pant pocket and bringing it to eye level, babbling to it as if sentient. 

"Ah gets t'uh do musi' today in class y' know!" He says enthusiastically, ignoring the looks he was getting from people around him. He bounced along, forgetting the events of only an hour prior. Eventually he arrived at his school and his energy depleted slightly, knowing he wont have much freedom to talk about anything he liked now. 

\--

School finished and Tubbo waited at the gates with empty hope that his mum would arrive to take him home. He waited for around 15 minutes before deciding he was getting too cold just waiting like a sitting duck. So he walked home, alone. Much less enthusiastic as this morning. The energy that school took out of him as well as his mum- who had just left him to fend for himself- it was too much for the 7 year old to handle. 

Eventually he reached his front door, after walking such a long distance for his little legs, to a locked door. The door wouldn't budge when he pushed it. Tubbo sighed in frustration then knocked at the door firmly. His mother might have locked him out by accident. 

When there was no response, he began to get worried. With no way to get in and his mum away, what would he do? Negative thoughts rolled around his head. 'Why?' 'This is your fault.' 'She did it on purpose.' 'You'll be out here forever.' His legs shook in exhaustion, having been awake for so long and having walked to and from school in such freezing weather.

He leaned against the wall and his legs buckled as he slid down to sit beside his front door. Tubbo pulled his knees towards his chest, hugging his shins tightly and placing his cheek on his knees gently as his head lolled in sleep. Such a small build wasn't fit for such a taxing day, so he slept. Not comfortably as a child should, but outside with the wind. 

\--

The next day, he woke alone. Still outside. There was no sign of his family around the house, and he immediately set off going to school like the day prior. It was as if he was on autopilot, his brain ignoring the parts where he was left outside the whole night. Alone. And so the day went similarly to last. 

When he returned home after school, the house was as he left it- Empty. This caused something in Tubbo to shatter, as he pulled out the crumpled note with his shaking hands. What could he have done to make his mum leave for 2 days? 2 full days. His eyes began to water as he scrunched them shut, leaning his forehead against the door frame as he cried silently.

He gripped his pocket where he knew his friend sat comfortably. The pain eased a little. Tubbo breathed in deep as he turned around and curled into a ball, small and vulnerable.

\----

Authors Note:  
IM SORRY TO PUT YOU THROUGH THIS PAIN but it needs to be done. Poor Tubbo. 

The use of Tubbo vs Toby in the text is intentional... I wonder if you've figured out how? *insert thinking face emoji*

Sincerely, WLYM - #1 Angsty boi


	4. Sweet Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo ventures into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but emotive one today. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Warnings are the same.

He sat, staring into the distance, legs stretched out on the cold ground and breath coming out in smokes. Friday now, he had been alone for 3 days. Hunger ripped through his body like a knife, having only had school meals to pull him through the day.

As the 7 year old sat in silence, he contemplated his next move. He could wait her out- his mum- or he could... He could venture out into town alone. He needed food after all. 

After taking in a few shaky breaths, Tubbo hums to himself as he gets to his feet with a determined look on his face. He was a big boy now, he could look after himself until his mum came back. She would cone back for him eventually- of course she would. He smiled brightly and full of childish optimism.

Looking around for the direction into town, he set off on his journey. Side stepping all of the people on the pathway, all of which were significantly taller than him. (Which, in hindsight, wasn't saying much)

Eventually he reached town. It being Friday afternoon was quite busy. This wasn't ideal for Tubbo as he was such a small build and got washed away in the crowds. Despite this, he began looking around, wondering where to start on getting food. He had no money since his mum never left him any and never received pocket money, so he had to get it a different way. 

Spotting a McDonalds in the distance, he had never been to one personally, he walked towards it with no real plan in mind. Walking through the entrance he got a burst of warm air. His shoulders slumped in comfort, the smell of delicious food surrounding him. 

Eyes darting around after his moment of relaxation, he spotted an empty 2 seated table in the corner of the room and went to go sit down.

"Hey kid, who you with?" Startled, his head raised with lightning speed towards the worker who sported a light smile.

"Uhh... Ma m'um is gettin' foods fo' me" he responded shakily. The man looked around warily, and deciding to believe the boy's words he walked away. Thinking of his mother again Toby sighed. Imagining her smiling at him from ear to ear and asking what he wanted. She would ruffle his hair when he asked for the meal with a toy and she would hug him tightly. Closing his eyes in the fantasy he decided to enjoy the moment. 

He was content.

\----  
Author's note-  
Well aren't we all crying right now. Thank you for your comments I feel the same :,( 

-WLYM - a man of many words, but most are sad.


	5. Chicken strips and Ice cream gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is in McDonald's. Who does he meet? 
> 
> Fluffy ish chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comfort here. Who makes a cameo? ;)

The sun was starting to set on that Friday afternoon and Tubbo was still sat at his table in the corner of the fast food resteraunt. He hadn't managed to get any food yet, which is why he was still there at sunset.

The waitors had been giving him looks every few minutes, but none had approached him since the first, which he was thankful for. It wouldn't be a good look for the restaurant if they kicked out a 7 year old boy, alone, into the cold of the winter. 

Minutes pass by, but suddenly Tubbo saw an opportunity. A couple had just left their table, with a tray of leftovers on top. On it were a couple of chips and chicken strips, and a bit of coke in a large cup. He knew he wasn't allowed those kind of food and he did feel guilty but he was desperate.

He stood, and walked over to the table and quickly picked up the leftovers and hurried back to his secluded area. 

As he sat back down he began stuffing all the fries into his mouth and had no time to enjoy them as he consumed them at such pace. The food was gone too quickly and he drunk the fizzy leftover pop from the cup, slurping as he did so. He grimaced at the unfamiliar taste but drank it anyways.

Tubbo gathered all the paper and cup and put them in the bin, not nearly filled up enough as he should be but he was content. Happy with the results, he returned to his seat. 

Tubbo suddenly spotted the same waiter as before approaching him. He seemed to have something in hand as he did so. The stranger stood around a foot away from his table. 

"Here kid" he said, holding his hand out. In his hand was a mcflurry, ice cream. He had never had ice cream before, his mum told his teachers he was lactose intolerant so any treats given at school were almost always withheld from him.

He blinked and reached out his hand, taking the gift. "T'ank you mis'er" his eyes watered but he blinked back tears, holding back his childish emotions. The warmth that filled his chest at sight of the gift was overwhelming. 

The guy nodded and offered a toothy smile and walked away. Tubbo tried to make out the name tag before he left. "P. W-at-sson" he sounded out quietly. 

He giggled quietly, bringing out his bee from his front pocket to enjoy this moment together. 

He wiped his eyes with his too-long sleeve.

\----  
Authors note-  
Yeah the waitor ain't Schlatt... Philza Minecraft makes an appearance...

Some comfort or fluff here for ya, to make up for the sadness.  
-WLYM, a man who is a Phil Stan


	6. Sandy hair and Tesco toilets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did his Mum really want to say in the note? 
> 
> Angst up ahead...
> 
> Warnings same. Read tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad sad... Leave a comment, have a crying party with me-

Tubbo was wandering the streets, despite the dark. It was late evening by now and he had never thought to return to his house, unsure of what the night entails but not wanting to sit in fruitless hope of a return at home. There were quite a few people out, with it being a Friday night and all. He had to leave the fast food restaurant after a few hours, even if he wanted to stay and think about the kindness that the waiter showed him. 

Most shops were 24 hour around this area, which he was very thankful for as he didn't have to feel so alone anymore. Tubbo's attention was drawn towards the damaged note in his pocket as it crinkled in disruption of his strolling. He stopped moving for a moment and stuck his hand deep into his pocket and bringing out the dreaded note. His eyes burned into the smudge of the ink scrawled on the paper, full of resentment. He could be home by now, he could be making new friends in imaginary worlds if it weren't for the stupid note- but nothing matters anymore. Tubbo was stranded. He had come to terms with that. In reality, there was never any connection to him and his mother... But this was the break in the imaginary tether he had for his family. He was truly, truly alone.

Well- Except his bee of course. Tubbo smiled brightly as he lifted his token item closer to his face, the hand holding the note fell limply to his side. He would be okay. Toby didn't need his mum. He was a big boy now. 

As he continued aimlessly wandering down the street he came across a large supermarket chain store. He decided to go inside. Note still firmly in his hand he pondered what to do with it- He still didn't know what it really said, lacking the reading ability to do so himself. Maybe... He could get someone to tell him, just for closure. Yeah that sounded like a plan.

He strolled past many people, wondering who he could ask... He knew that he couldn't go to the workers or any higher class looking people, they would just question him. See, Tubbo might be lacking in a few things but a bit of logic is required for the kind of life he lives, else he would hardly survive. So he decided to approach someone who might be less suspicious of him.

Tubbo spots someone, probably a teenager, with sandy blonde hair who had been chatting loudly to some other teens but had separated a few feet from them and was looking at an item displayed on the aisle. This was his moment- He could quickly go ask. Tubbo hurriedly walks towards the teen, taking his opportunity as it came. 

"Hullo mis'er?" He taps the boy on the elbow, as he wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. The boy turned quickly, over looking Tubbo at first but eventually looking down at him. "Yeah big man?" He says confidently. Tubbo frowns slightly at the weird expression but carried on with his mission. 

"Uhh- I can' read t'is, pleas' can you help?" He raises his hand shyly, eyes averting from the confident boy's. The teen looks at the note in his hand and takes it slowly, as if hesitant. The boy unfolds the crumpled note and his eyes skim over the letters before reading aloud. 

"Tubbo, I've gone out somewhere. It was urgent. You didn't wake up when I tried to get you to pack. Your grandma might come for you soon, but I don't know where she's at, I left a message. Wait it out, don't trash the house, your grandma will have to sell it. Don't mess up. -Mum" He read, eyes widening in shock and looking from the note to the boy multiple times. 

Tubbo stood stock still. She wasn't coming back. 'Sell the house'. That was her goodbye. He knew in his heart that she hadn't tried to wake him, he was a very light sleeper. "O-oh... ok'ay t'ank you mis'er" He took the note back suddenly, and he shoved it back into his pocket. He didnt want to see that anymore- Ever. 

"Uhh- Big man, you ok? Want me to fucking call someone or what?" He says, with good intention. Tubbo flinches slightly at the emphasis on the swear word. He wracks his brain for a response, "N-no is okay, g'bye!" He stutters out, still very much in shock of his mothers boldness. He knew she wasn't fond of him (He wasn't the greatest son) but this was not something he expected. For her to just run away? Pin responsibility on another without even confirming his safety? It made him feel worse about himself. 

Tubbo spun and sped away from the boy, passing his friend group too as they gave him wearily looks. He rubbed his face, feeling the wet residue as he does so. He didn't even realise he was crying. 'Don't be a baby' He thought repeatedly as he stormed down random aisles of the shops. 

Suddenly, there was a stern looking worker in front of him, looking intimidatingly at him in her formal uniform. "Hey, kid lets find your parents you can't be wandering around" This made him feel worse, forgetting that he was trying to calm down he began to sprint in direction of the bathrooms. The large picture with an arrow showed him the direction he should be going and he reached them with little interruption.

Tubbo walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid, locked the cubicle. His head fell as he cried again, feeling like the millionth time in 3 days. 

\----  
Author's Note-  
Oh God I'm so sorry this is so sad... Gunna go cry over this thanks. 

On a side note- Check your inboxes, I reply to your comments! Yes, I cry along with you. 

WLYM- status: crying in a corner


	7. Lead the way, bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds a place to sleep. It doesn't all go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like this one. Still angsty but plot...
> 
> Leave a comment! I reply to all...
> 
> Socials:  
> Tiktok - @ao3mcyt 
> 
> Warnings same, read tags

There he sat, now calm. His legs swung as he was too short to reach the ground, and he sat in silence. Tubbo had cried for around half an hour but now he felt empty, almost forgetting what it was that upset him. His childish mind was not mature enough to comprehend the fact that he had just been abandoned. Abandoned and let down brutally with a note that he didn't even read, couldn't even read...

So that's where he was at. Tesco toilets in the dark. Some might say this was safer than being stranded outside, but a vulnerable 7 year old boy hanging around in the male toilets of a supermarket at night time is not ideal. Tubbo's innocent mind was unaware of these dangers, never having a role model to teach him the dangers and problems in society. 

Now settled, Tubbo decided to leave the safety of his cubicle. With a bounce in his step he opened the toilet doors and wandered aimlessly around the aisles of Tesco. Being the neglected little boy he is, Tubbo was one to interact with all- Clearly unaware of 'stranger danger' which led him to smile at most people he walked past.

Let's make them happy. He knew that smiling at people often made them happy, as when his teacher praised him for something he did right she beamed. That always made Hus day shine a lot brighter, the slight bit of affection that an adult showed. 

Almost skipping on the slippery floors, Tubbo showed off his wonky milk teeth to the late shoppers this evening. A very tall man with wavy hair and round glasses looked shocked at the positivity the young boy showed him. You would never think the kids world had been shattered only an hour ago. The man in question stared confusedly at Tubbo as he held up his prized possession and mimicked a voice.

"H'ullo" he said in a funny voice, which the man supposed was the bee. Tubbo moved on, feeling his aim was achieved. After 10 minutes of skipping around, Tubbo got fed up of that activity. He came across the fresh bread and, as it was unsupervised. He looked left to right and grabbed a tiger roll. 

With a hop in his step, he left the store clutching the roll he collected. He had to find a place to sleep after all... 

He pulled out his bee. "S'ow the way bee" he muttered whilst holding the item like a compass. It led him towards a group of shops in the town centre, where there was a lot of light and where would be much less scary to rest. Some of the shops were clothes shops, some were newspaper shops and many were owned by business chains. Tubbo found a shoe and clothes shop, quite big, and it was 24 hour luckily for him. He stared through the front glass and saw the few shoppers browsing in there at this late hour, bright lights streaming through the large windows at the front of the shop. 

He set his thin jumper down on the cold floor, still slightly warm from being on his body. He sat down cross legged as he did that Wednesday before everything went wrong, and tucked into his bread roll. Tubbo did feel really guilty about not paying for the treat, especially since he had already eaten but it was too good of an opportunity, and nobody was there to punish him anyway. 

Tubbo settled there for around an hour, eyes never seeming to fall shut. That's when things took a turn for the worst. A tall man in a baseball cap emerged from the shop, looking around. Tubbo curled in on himself, feeling intimidated and towered over. The Man's eyes locked on him and he froze.

"Get outta here kid, my Custer's are complainin'" with a thick accent "Wait for ya mom somewhere else." Tubbos eyes widened as he quickly fumbled to get to his feet, trying to drag the jumper up from underneath him. The tall man crossed his arms, adding to his stern aura. 

Tubbo stuttered out apologies in his childish dialect and turned to walk away slowly. 

Meanwhile, the man in question stared at the back of the child in confusion. He had never had to deal with stragglers at his shop due to his reputation. Huh. Whatever. He turned and went back inside, attending to his business without giving it another thought.

\----  
Authors Note:  
So... What do you think? This took a while to write for some reason, I tried to work more on how I word everything :)

Love,   
WLYM - Virtual hugger


	8. Him, the Walls and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting in an alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was longer than it turned out to be- anyways...
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of abuse and alcoholism   
> Read tags for all

. After that odd encounter with the tall, bearded man, Tubbo decided to relocate somewhere more discrete to avoid being moved again. He decided to look for an alleyway or just a side street.

It was surely midnight by this point- He had been wandering around all day, with no real goal in sight. It was somewhat relaxing for Tubbo at times but really he felt exhausted and overwhelmed. A child of his age wasn't made for organising the day, especially with Tubbo's experience. 

He spotted an alley and set up his, albeit minimal, possessions down as carefully as possible. This definitely wouldn't be a comfortable night, with no lights to keep him company and the excess warmth from the stores far away. It was just him, the walls and the stars.

Curling up and lying on his side, Tubbo tried to sleep and ease the morning into its rightful place. The faster it was light, the more he could explore. Even if Tubbo wasn't aware of all the dangers of outside, he didn't trust the dark and he never did. Not since his Mum's second boyfriend anyway. 

He always hid in the dark, then pushed Tubbo or did small things like pinch him or 'playfully' punch or slap him but eventually it caused Tubbo to fear the man. Of course his Mum never did anything... Things only stopped once he broke up with her. Tubbo would never admit to his mum that he was glad the guy was gone. Not when she was crying over a bottle of vodka in the kitchen. Not when she was shouting at him that it was his fault. Not when she threw him in his room in a drunken rage. No. He suffered in silence. Not like he could say anything even if he wanted too-

Whilst deep in thought, Tubbo failed to notice the group of middle aged people clearly fresh out of the bar approaching from the side of the building, and was startled when he heard a beer bottle smash against the brick wall. Luckily he was placed behind a large bin in the alleyway so he could huddle up at the side of that hopefully without being seen. 

They continued walking down the dark alley, stumbling over the little rocks and laughing as if someone had just told the best joke. They went past the bin without hesitation, but Tubbo could smell alcohol on their breaths. The stench was unbearable. He covered his nose, resisting the urge to gag and give himself away.

They exited the dark alleyway and Tubbo sighed in relief.

He shivered, trying to escape the dark memories that flooded his mind. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. The smell- It's nauseating.

Tubbo looked back the way he came from, the few shops that he passed that were visible anyway. He spotted the shop, the same shoe shop he was sat at before. The comfort that the light brought him, if only for a short time, it was intoxicating. He averted his eyes quickly.

Hugging his arm tightly in a hug towards his chest, what he always does when in need of comfort, Tubbo slumped forwards and rested his eyes. Thinking about what was to come in the days ahead. In his own world, he was comforted, surrounded only by the world he imagined.

What anyone else would see if they walked past is a tiny boy, huddled against a bin in a dark and dangerous alleyway, shaking in the cold bite of the wind.

Tubbo slept for around 2 hours before being awoken by an ongoing police car, blaring it's alarm at full volume. His breath hitched as he heard the loud noise, still not fully awake. 

Once he had a moment to wake fully he assessed his surroundings and saw the same scene from last night. Luckily no drunks had gone past whilst he was passed out and stolen his limited items. That would probably be Tubbos breaking point. 

Standing up but leaving his stuff where it was, he stood up an walked out to look in the shop windows, craving something else to look at. He only walked past a few, knowing he would forget his way back. Breathing in the smell of a nearby takeaway, he looked through the large glass window in front of him and spotted the range of toys this store had.

He had never really owned toys of his own, his mum not really caring enough to spend her money on him, so he looked at all of them in awe. In the top corner he spotted a fluffy bee stuffie, almost hidden behind the large lion one beside it. He gaped. Holding his bee in his palm, Tubbo walked back to his resting spot. There's no point looking if it wasn't gunna happen

\----  
Authors Note:  
Ummm I'm sorry about this one- don't cry *big hugs* 

Also a note about update schedule- my brain decides when I'm inspired but I won't leave you hanging lol I'll try stay motivated.   
Comments help with motivation though ;)

-WLYM the comment whore


	9. Chasing Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sees some familiar faces on his adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a while, I can't write in headspace... I hope this monster makes up for it- 
> 
> Warnings same + one swear word near the end

The days later didn't go much different. Tubbo always went exploring the town, getting free samples from the market stalls to feed and keep him going. Luckily for him, there were water fountains around the shopping centre. He had his little spot in the alley, where he slept every day. He called it his "sleepy space", well... In his dialect of course "s'eepy s'ace".

He had completely forgot about school at this point, deciding after the first day alone it wasn't worth it. The days consisted of Tubbo living care free- as care free as he could be- and living in his own little world. He got through, talking to his bee and himself and enjoying the new food he got to try. 

The thing Tubbo enjoyed most was skipping and wandering on the main streets, even if the crowds overwhelmed him, the lack of quiet and emptiness comforted him.

This was also a downfall however, as he was constantly overlooked by the people who tower over him in height, causingany collisions and by the end of the week he sure had a bruised back from all the falls...

This particular day Tubbo was skipping along the path in a daze, and of course he had to run into someone again. Tubbo came to a Holt as he ran into the firm chest of a man, and stumbled backwards gaining momentum as he fell onto his backside. 

He looked up innocently, ready to apologise to the man when he realised he recognised him. A tall-ish man with blonde hair and scruff on his chin, Tubbo recognised him as the P. Watson from McDonalds. At this realisation, Tubbo started beaming at the man. Teeth out, and eyes crinkled he smiled at the man, who reciprocated it easily with a small chuckle. 

Mr Watson held out his hand as an offering, as Tubbo grabbed it and stood himself up. Bouncing on his heels he thanked the kind looking man. "T'ank you!" To which he responded "No problem little man..." He looked like he was going to say something before thinking better of it and choosing to stick with the calm atmosphere. "I'm Phil by the way!" Phil said enthusiastically.

"I- My... Tubbo" Tubbo replied pointing to himself. Unable to think of a coherent sentence to introduce himself in that moment. Phil raised his eyebrows curiously. "That's a cool name!" Tubbo nodded quickly, setting his lips in a thin line. He had never been good at conversation, and this experience had really set him back progress wise. 

Thinking better of continuing the conversation, he stuttered out a quick "g'bye" before hurrying away, getting lost in the flow of shoppers. Behind him was a very confused Phil, who stood for a moment thinking about what just happened. Huh. Maybe the kid was just awkward...

After running away, Tubbo stumbled across a crêpe market stall. The scent which emitted from it was mouth watering. Thinking through his options, Tubbo walked towards the stall. If he could just sample a strawberry or one of the toppings... Yes. He had a plan. 

Looking up at the woman selling crêpes, she was wearing a patterned head dress and a warm smile. "H'llo uhh my m'mmy tol' me come try a liccle bit b-uh-fore she buys it..." Reading between the lines, the womans expression turned into an understanding one as she replied "oh! You'd like a sample?" Tubbo nodded quickly. His plan worked perfectly.

The kind lady turned around to get him a small sample of something Tubbo didn't know. She handed him the small tub and he peeked inside, smiling at the contents.

In the small bowl lay off cuts of the pancake looking food which were top good to throw away, with a slice of strawberry lay on top and a blob of whipped cream. The bowl had a small ice cream spoon inside so he could eat it with no mess, and holding the bowl with caution he looked up at the lady who gave him the generous sample. 

Unable to find many words to thank her in his excitement he said a quick "T'anks" and held a thumbs up. He left the stall and ate his treat elsewhere.

After eating. Tubbo sat on a wooden bench in the open part of town. His legs kicking out occasionally and his hands tucked between his knees in the cold, Tubbo was bored. About 3 metres away from the boy was a bird, a bird eating the crumbs left by people who had eaten there earlier. With a curious look towards the bird, Tubbo identified it as a pigeon. They were everywhere here in his town. 

Suddenly getting a childish urge to do something, Tubbo jumped up and hopped towards the pigeon, chasing it as it began to fly away from him. He giggled at the motion. He did this for a while, disturbing all of the pigeons within a ten metre distance.

Obviously, this got him a few odd looks from people walking past. A kid, in scruffy clothing, chasing after pigeons in the town centre, unsupervised. Not that he noticed at all, too interested in the activity of disrupting the poor wildlife.

After that- burst of energy Tubbo went on a quick journey to the shops. In his days out, he had managed to find a collection of short change. Hopefully enough to buy something for himself but he wasn't sure-

Walking through the large doors of the store he got the calming burst of warm air at the entrance. Tubbo walked quickly past most stalls before stopping at the essentials aisle. Here they sold baby stuff and personal hygiene items. 

In his want to be grown up and responsible, he decided to spend the change he collected to buy serving useful, hence why he was in this section. Looking around indecisively, Tubbo set his eyes upon a bottle of body wash with a colourful monster on the label. He also spotted a blue, medium sized sippy cup. Picking them both up he leaned toward the latter item.

Putting the other back and walking to the checkout he paid for the cup. This would be useful to hold his water when he visits the water fountain, instead of going thirsty or walking back into town. Lucky for Tubbo, he had collected enough money to pay for it, even if the cashier wasn't too pleased to sell to the child. There were no policies against it so he got away. 

Walking far from the shop towards his Sleepy Spot, it was still light out surprisingly. Once he was only a few metres away from the alley in question, Tubbo looked around and saw the teen boy from that one day. The boy who he asked to read his note.

He seemed to be looking right at him. Tubbo tilted his head and waved with ease. They somehow ended up in front of each other, the teens friends somewhere in the background. 

"I'm Tubbo!" He squealed in excitement, all tension from the other night forgotten. Or repressed. The sandy haired boy replied matching his volume "I'm Tom- Well... Tommy" Tubbo smiled, emitting positive vibes to Tommy. 

They spoke for a while, with Tubbo's nonsensical words and Tommy's loud voice and teasing personality. They both spoke with ease to each other- despite the clear age gap. Tommy felt protective to the short kid almost immediately. They basically talked about themselves, favourite colour food etc. 

Once the conversation died down a bit, one of Tommy's friends walked over, with dark brown hair and a white bandana with scruff on his chin. He wore a cool white shirt with a flame on. "Hey guys" he spoke. Tommy introduced them Tubbo figuring out his name was apparently 'Sapnap'. The other teen shared a few words with the kid and reached behind his head to untie the white bandana on his head.

Sapnap brought the bandana to Tubbo's forehead, pushing his hair to lay on top of it, and tied it around his head. Tubbo eyed him emotionally, with the sudden urge to cry his bottom lip jutted out. He had just given him a gift- something he was wearing. Something of his. 

Tommy reached up to his head, brought the hat from atop his sandy hair, with a smiley face design on it, and pushed it onto Tubbo's head affectionately. Teasingly pulling it over his eyes as an older brother would. 

"Fo' me?" He questioned. "Yeah big man all yours. Now piss off before it gets dark." Tommy said light heartedly. Tubbo sported his signature snike as he returned to his alley. 

Sipping on his sippy cup and wearing his new items on his head that day he was content.

\----  
Authors note:  
Uhh whad'ya think? Leave a comment :)

Sorry I left for a while I got stuck in headspace but yeah I like this chapter... 

-WYL the late boyo


	10. Broken sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAA its been months-  
> Anyway special character appearance and plot progression? Wow? 
> 
> Warnings in tags

Tubbo was bored. Of course he was bored, a homeless 7 year old with nothing to look at but brick walls, no school to turn to and no chores to tend to. He had gotten tired of exploring the town as of late, passing the same old shops and the same old alleyways wasn't very exciting in the long run.

Tubbo still wore the cap what he had been gifted from Tommy, the only real human contact he had since- well, his mother wasn't exactly fond of physical affection either or even speaking to the boy, but it was nice to finally have that for once. It seemed that the general public weren't too concerned about helping a clearly abandoned child, with the appearance and speech of a 4 year old. 

Today was like any day. Staring at the faults in the brick walls, counting the ants that run across his muddy shoes. He didn't know how they had gotten muddy in the first place, since he was in the town center but decided not to ponder on the thought. In the not so silent alley there was a sound, standing out from the other loud noises of the town as it was clearly nearby. 

Footsteps got closer to the boy as a person passed through the dark alley in the middle of the day, Tubbo stopped whatever he was doing and turned towards the sound, angling his neck in an unnatural way. Approaching quickly was a tall man, and when he thought tall he really meant it... This man was unnaturally long, and would definitely tower over the small boy, Tubbo would be intimidated if not for the man's short, fluffy baby pink hair, he almost let out a giggle at the sight. Tubbo clenched a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being heard, the pink haired man had clearly not seen him yet.

Tubbo saw as the guy's eyes shifted towards his small heap of items and then towards himself. They locked eyes for a second until the shifty looking man turned to look at the wall instead but stopped in his tracks, fiddling with his hands as he shifted from foot to foot. "Uhh... Hullo" He said, clearly directed at the boy. "Hey!" Tubbo responded enthusiastically, standing up from his sitting position and wiping the stones and dirt from his pants.

"Wh-Wha'cha doin'" He spoke in a broken sentence as Tubbo often did himself. He shrugged his shoulders and need his small teeth in a smile, "I 's Tubbo" He introduced himself. The man let out a short breath of tension, noting how the boy dismissed his question. "W-well I'm Tec-Techno" The pink haired man hesitantly told Tubbo, deciding to get back on track. "Are y'r parents a-around?" This made Toby's face scrunch up... Thinking of his mother- It wasn't a very pleasent experience, memories running through his mind at rapid speed.

The reaction by the boy made Techno panic a bit, what would he do now? He didn't know how to handle children, and this kid's parents clearly weren't around. He had no facility to deal with a young child. 

"Uhh... 'lright, cmon kid l-lemme t-t-take you somewh-where. Don't wo-worry, just tr-trust me..." Without much thought, Tubbo grabbed his items and wrapped them in his jumper, clutching them to his chest tightly with one arm and leaving the other to lay limply at his side. His bright and innocent eyes stared up into the awkward eyes of Technoblade, clearly awaiting instruction. Tubbo had built his trust upon the man too easily and didn't want to disobey him already, that always made them disappointed. 

Techno held out his hand in invitation and Tubbo stared back in confusion, his brows furrowing and his eyes shifted towards his items and back to the hand. He slowly raised his arm from its protective hold towards the tall man, who dismissed the action immediately and grabbed his other hand in a gentle grip. 

It was difficult for Techno to upkeep his awkward manner around the boy, he triggered his protective side. He couldn't let Tubbo get in the wrong hands, especially not with his constant need to obey authority. They walked out of the alley, still cautious of each other, Tubbo more so due to the way Techno treated him gently and with so much... Care. He didn't understand at all.

They didn't have to walk far before the taller male began to slow on the pavement, slowly approaching the doors of the store Tubbo had visited not too long before. Well, he never did go inside the building but the warmth he felt from inside out was enough to create a clear memory. That and the way the store worker had shunned him away- a positive experience what was ruined by a bitter man. 

Tubbo halted in his step, letting his hand fall from Technoblade's grip, who turned to look at him in curiosity. Tubbo shook his head tightly. He had no idea why he was bringing him here but he didn't want to think about what that strange man would say to him if he arrived at his store for the second time- he shuddered even thinking about it. 

After around 3 minutes of standing his ground in protest and silence, there was a loud chime at the door opening. Oh god. Head darting to the side he spotted the clearly recognisable but blank face of the store worker. 

"What's this Techno?" He muttered. Tubbo shuddered and hid behind the man he had met shortly before. 

\---

Authors note:

I can explain- right so it kept deleting my progress on this and it was so good... I don't know. I've been working on this chapter since February, sorry if its not up to standard but...

Anyways hopefully I'll update more frequently after this. Bookmark to keep updated :)

WLYM is late again 


End file.
